Shadows that Haunt
by sinfultears
Summary: first off i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. The main character is one i made up off the top of my mind, I wanted to get away from all the tipical story lines that had him with Kagome. Her name is Kelara, no last name at the moment. Briefly it's
1. Reminisce

She growled in disgust as she rode through the red-light district of the town. She was being sent to her only living relative. He didn't even know what she looked like anymore. Her once blue black hair was now a honey gold. Eyes that were once an emerald green were now eerie silver. The bus stopped at the depot and she disembarked. She sat on one of the benches to wait as her mind wandered.

Koga had been there when she got in that car accident. It was him that they got the blood from; when the paramedics found that they needed an extra quart. She had lost 1½ quarts of blood from the wound that went from her left shoulder down her back and around to her right hip. His youkai blood had taken over within 12 hours, transforming her from a normal 17 year old girl, to a 17 year old ookama hanyou. Koga was killed a month after the accident and she had been left alone in Seattle. That was 3 weeks ago. The authorities had sent word to her older brother at his work in Tokyo; he had asked them to send her home to him. After keeping her up until 23 hours ago when they had put her on the plane this was the first time she had been on her own, when she got off the plane 2 hours earlier she got onto a bus and ridden all the way to this gods-forsaken place, the place she had grown up.

She was startled when a drop of hot liquid hit her check. She brushed the tears away with impatient hands. She looked around for the first time since she sat down, surprised by the number of whores, human and youkai. Then she spotted her brother, he had stopped and was looking for her. For the first time in 7 weeks a tiny smile visited her lips. Then she realized again, that he might not recognize her and cursed the car accident, she stood and picked up her small bag of belongings.

His eyes searched the females; he could not find his sister any where! He noticed the pretty youkai approaching him, but ignored her presence. But soon his eyes went back to her, noticing the small smile and then her soft ears on top of her head. He stared at her in disbelief as she stopped in front of him and smiled; uncertainty in her silver eyes. Her lips were a soft shade of pink, they were smiling but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Miroku?" her voice was soft and tentative, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in total disbelief.

"You don't recognize me do you, Mir?" she whispered, as tears began to fill her eyes.

The tears along with the nickname caused him to jerk. He starred at her for a moment longer before pulling her into a rough hug.

"Oh Kel! Wha- Oh god Kel, don't cry! Please don't cry!" he whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his chest. They stood like that for 5 minutes, as she fought to get her tears under control. With one last sniffle she pulled away from him, he took her bag and led her to his car.

The minute she got into his car she could smell the lingering scents of sex, sweat, food and an inu youkai. She glanced at her brother, certain that he couldn't smell all this. She covered her nose and sneezed several times to rid herself of the scents.

"Mir... I would wash the inside of this car if I were you, don't even ask me why just trust me," she looked at him, then added as an afterthought, "it reeks of rotten fish and wet dog." Giggling at his startled look, he started to laugh along with her and the tension that filled her, left.

"It's not that far to my house, I've got a roommate. I don't think he'll bother you... You'll have my room for a few days until we get the spare room cleared out and a bed in there." He told her as she gazed out the passenger window into the dark night sky. They arrived 15 minutes later at his house, and as she got out of the car the smell of fresh pizza assaulted her sensitive nose. She swallowed several times as her mouth instantly began to drool. Finally she just spat it out as she picked up the inu youkai scent again only this time it was by far stronger. He unlocked the front door and she passed through it before him and took her shoes off as he shut and locked the door behind him. After he took his shoes off, he led her to his room and put her bag on his bed. He rummaged in his dresser drawer and pulled out an over large t-shirt and tossed it at her. She looked at him quizzically and he smiled.

"Use it for a night-shirt tonight, and while you change into that, I'll get you a couple slices of pizza and a glass of?"

"Water, Mir."

"Okay, then I expect you to go to bed. You had a long flight and bus ride here from Tokyo." He said comfortingly. She smiled and gave him a hug; he left the room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. As he got everything his roommate entered and grabbed another slice of pizza and looked at him expectantly.

"Look Inu... I'm sooo not going into any details tonight. I'm tired and not really hungry but then again I do have that date tomorrow and being nervous always makes me lose my appetite for a while..." he trailed off, then grabbing the plat and glass of water left the kitchen and his confused roommate.

As Miroku closed the door behind him, she hurriedly stripped her clothes off and pulled his t-shirt on. It barely came down to the middle of her thighs. She normally took pride in her long legs, but right now she was very annoyed by their length. She looked at the door and moved towards it and opened it and smiled at Miroku as he handed her the food and water.

"Good night, Mir. It's nice seeing you again." She whispered to which he responded with the same and kissed her on the check. She closed the door and sat on his bed and ate her dinner, when she ate and drank the last bits she set the plate with the glass in the middle of it, on the nightstand. She turned out the light, put her bag on the floor and got into bed. And for the first time since Koga died, she didn't cry herself to sleep.


	2. Surprises

She woke up the next morning and growled in frustration. It was her time of the month to transform back into a human. She walked out of Miroku's room, dishes in hand. When she entered the kitchen and set the dishes next to the sink. She turned around and glared at the silver haired youkai in the doorway.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, his amber eyes traveling from the top of her head to her toes. She glared at him and refused to answer his question. His eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air as she smirked. Aww he's confused. she thought. Suddenly a fit of giggles came over and she started to giggle.

"What's so damn funny wench!" he demanded sharply, causing her to giggle harder.

"You smell an ookama hanyou, yet you don't see it, do you?" she taunted him. He growled and approached her, as she stared at him with defiant emerald green eyes. He stopped as what she said finally sank into his head and he looked her up and down once more.

"Did you say hanyou?"

"...Yes..."

"Keh." He snorted and left the kitchen and crossed the hall to the living room. She listened to his exclamation of disgusted surprise and followed him after a few minutes. She had not been prepared for the sight of the boxer clad inu youkai. She corrected herself almost instantly as she remembered his ears. He must be a hanyou... she told herself. When she entered the living room, one look at the two guys wrestling on the floor, cursing softly she kicked the hanyou in the butt then Miroku. She plopped her mouth shut as they both let out a string of curses that she would have to try sometime. InuYasha was on the floor on his back and Miroku was getting to his feet when he noticed InuYasha's eyes widen. She noticed it too, as her face flushed a bright pink. She plopped down on the couch and glared at the hanyou who was still on the floor and staring at her. Miroku stared at her too, and then hit himself in the forehead.

"Kel, do you have any other clothes?" her face turned bright red, but she looked him straight in the eyes and shock her head slowly. "They didn't let me get my stuff before they put me on the plane." She refused to tell him where they had kept her before putting her on the damn plane; he did not need to know.

"Go raid my dresser then, I need to talk to him." He said with a jerk of his head towards the now sitting hanyou. She smiled and left the room, returning to his room she rummaged through his dresser. Squealing with glee, when she found a pair of silky black boxers, she threw those onto the bed and grabbed a pair of ducky boxers instead and pulled those on. Then she grabbed her bra off the floor and pulled it on as she continued to search for a shirt of some kind. And then she came across a very thin white tank top that was labeled as a medium, and pulled that on. Grabbing her hair brush from her bag she sat on the bed to brush her hair.


	3. Discoveries

He watched her leave the room, then grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"That would be my 17 year old sister InuYasha. You have Kagome, hell you even had Kikyo, leave my sister alone." He warned an edge to his voice.

"Don't worry about me and Kagome, we might be stuck in a rut at the moment but we'll work through it. And just so you know, she wasn't wearing any panties." InuYasha said casually as Miroku sat down on the couch. They both looked towards the doorway when they heard a soft demanding rap on it, then they looked back at each other.

"Damn it to hell! Why did fluffy have to choose now of all times, to come for a damn visit!" InuYasha demanded as he got up from the recliner to answer the door but soon returned his face white. He dropped onto the couch as Sesshomaru entered the room with Kagome under his arm. Her blue eyes darted to InuYasha, but all that was in her eyes was icy indifference.

"She is mine. Within her grows my child. She is mine, is that clear, InuYasha?" ice in his voice.

"Perfectly." A female voice said from behind him. Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's noses were assaulted by the scent of an ookama hanyou. Kagome turned and looked at the girl with instant jealousy; Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked at her. She looked at the two and glared at them with icy disdain, but the moment her eyes landed on InuYasha's pale face, his amber eyes filled with pain as they gazed at Kagome, she was filled with an ice cold rage. Miroku looked at his sister's choice of his clothes and groaned.

"I think you both need to leave. You don't seem to be invited by my brother, so you need to leave, now." She growled as her eyes locked with his. Kagome looked at him and then looked up at Sesshomaru, and tugged tentatively and nodded towards the door. He smirked as he led her from the house. Miroku followed them to the door.

She growled in pleasure as her hair turned honey gold again. She stopped as she heard a pair of footsteps following InuYasha's back to the living room. She followed them. She could smell InuYasha's scent coming very, very faintly from the girl, but it was being nearly overpowered by the inu youkai's scent. That alone pissed her off. The girl had been a faithless bitch. As Miroku followed them to the door she went in and knelt before InuYasha. His eyes were closed, she whimpered softly as she looked at him with concern filling her eyes. He opened his eyes and looked into her silver ones.

"What do you want?" he asked her, all traces of emotion in his voice dead. She laid her head in his lap and offered him a clean view of her neck. He stared at her neck, and then shook his head.

"Why are you doing this girl?"

"Truthfully? I don't know, but it seems like it's the right thing to do. I wasn't always a hanyou. I was in love with ko-... an ookama youkai. About 7 weeks ago I got in a car accident. They needed to give me a blood transfusion to save my life, and he was the only one that volunteered. They choose him instead of one of them. His blood changed me. Then he was killed 2 weeks ago. Keh. He told me I was a bitch. I got mad at him for it and left for a while and when I got back he was dead," without her knowing her eyes had flooded with tears, "I still don't understand it. But I need to be taught so much and I don't trust all that easily... but earlier you got past that barrier. You intrigue me, but I also sense things within you that are trapped. Same as me..." she stopped and closed her eyes. Slowly, almost reluctantly she pulled her head back. She stood and started to back away from him, tears streaming down her checks. He stood up, pushing his thoughts of Kagome away. But when he reached out to her she turned and fled to the first room she came to. His.

Miroku heard a door slam shut, open and shut again, but shrugged it off. He was getting ready for his date with his secret heart-throb, Sango. InuYasha must have gone to his room, he reasoned, forgetting temporarily about his sister being part of his house hold now.

She was flung across his bed, crying into the pillow. He sat next to her and touched her shoulder, but that caused her to twist around until her nose was pressed against his chest and he felt the hot tears on his bear skin. She sobbed into his chest well into the afternoon; he had maneuvered so that he was leaning up against the headboard while she sobbed. He realized that her sobs had stopped and a soft hum of breathing was coming from her instead. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Damn, he thought, normally it's because they're too tired from... other things that they fall asleep in my arms, not crying! he was surprised when a yawn erupted from him. He glanced out the window and felt his jaw drop in shock. It was dark out already! He must have fallen asleep also. He glanced down at her face and sighed. He managed to ease her arms from around him; he pulled his blankets up and covered her. He went to into the bathroom across the hall to relive himself instead of the one that was connected to his room. He heard her exit his room and soon after the fridge door open. He dried off his hands and exited the bathroom and walked up behind her.

He noticed her scent, she wasn't all that far from going into heat. Kagome had been a bad bitch from the first. Something told him that this girl would be a good faithful bitch, no matter what. He placed an arm around her waist and looked in the fridge with her. He felt her stiffen and when he did nothing more, she relaxed. An image of Kagome's body drenched with sweat wrapped around his brother's body; caused him to stiffen with suppressed rage. She felt him stiffen and turned in his arm; closing the fridge door. Both of her hands went to his checks and pulled his head down and pressed her forehead against his. His other arm had gone around her waist as he struggled to control his emotions. Suddenly he pushed her away and staggered away from her and leaned against the door jam. She winced in pain as hit the fridge; she let herself slide to the floor. But she stared at him; the whine that came from her throat surprised them both. He whirled around and stared at her, she was looking at the floor in utter amazement. She didn't look up until he squatted in front of her.

"Why did you whine like your mate had just turned his back on you?" he demanded softly, but she looked back at the floor. He tilted her head up until her silver eyes met his.

"I... because it... I don't know how to explain it. Please don't make me try." She whispered; if he hadn't been an hanyou he wouldn't have heard her. He picked her up and carried her back to his room. He deposited her in the middle of his bed. He lay down next to her, pulled the blankets up over them and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled up against him and snaked her hand over his and kissed her bicep then dropped off into sleeps welcoming arms. Her soft kiss had surprised him, but the fact that he didn't want to sleep with her in his arms but rut with her, made him severely confused. He had never wanted to do this with Kagome. He kissed the top of her head and settled in to do some serious thinking. A feeling of contentment filled him and he yawned. It was 15 minutes after midnight when he woke again. argh! I guess I have to teach her not to leave my bed in the middle of the night he thought groggily. Then he heard her voice, and Miroku's. They were arguing about something. Miroku said something about her leaving his room and middle of the night, then her bark of laughter. He couldn't hear what she said but Miroku cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. She came back into his room and slid into bed. But he straddled her waist and he realized that she'd changed back into that t-shirt that he'd first seen her in that morning. She stared up into his eyes, surprised. He leaned down and nibbled on her neck softly. Her eyes widened as a soft sigh escaped her lips; she rolled her head back allowing him better access. He nibbled up to her lower lip, and then kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them both onto their sides. He laid there with her in his arms as his breathing went from short and heavy to normal deep breaths. He slipped back to sleep after she had fallen asleep again. His dream was interesting. His human half argued with his youkai half.

'Kikyo is the best choice not Kagome!'

No Kagome is! I just wanted to defile Kikyo!

Suddenly a new voice entered the fray, accompanied by the image of his mother. But as always; her sad ice blue eyes framed by full black lashes held his attention.

"InuYasha, what about the girl in your arms? Could you love her? Could you call her mate? She who is half miko half youkai? Do you want her to remain pure? Or do you want to defile her? If she'd been born pure youkai she would mate for life and never she wouldn't even do as it is within her rights; being a bitch to do if you piss her off! She won't let anyone but her mate into her body, what about her, my son?" with that said she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She disappeared. His half's looked at each other and nodded.

'She will do mother' they said in union.

He woke up and stared at the girl in his arms, she was snuggled up against him, a small smile on her lips. Slowly a smile appeared on his lips and he leaned down and bit her neck, hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to break the skin. She moaned softly, her body shifted slightly before her eyes opened.


End file.
